


Recall

by donniedont



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedont/pseuds/donniedont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s some sort of Shakespeare quote about this.  But comparing his relationship with his futurist boyfriend to such an old text feels wrong and he doesn’t bother recalling it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first day of the 30 Day OTP challenge, which is "Holding Hands!" Not every day is going to be dedicated to this ship, but I definitely wanted to start off with them, because they're wonderful.
> 
>  **Warning:** The word "queer" is utilized as a slur in one instance. Implications of homophobia on behalf of Howard Stark.

Rhodey speaks in clipped phrases as he tries to eat his food simultaneously. He’s describing some sort of project that’s most likely top secret, but so heavily concealed in technical, engineering terms that only Tony can really understand in the entire populace of the café.

His chick wrap is nearly gone when he finally concludes with, “So now I gotta fly out tomorrow and get a status report.”

Tony just nods and takes a sip of his coffee before he asks, “What time’s your flight?”

“Not ‘til later in the day. Which is good.” It potentially means they’d be able to have sex an extra time before he leaves, but it most likely means that Tony is going to stay up until five, crawl into bed next time him at five-thirty, and sleep through most of the day until it is an hour before Rhodey has to head to the airport. Because being with Tony is being with his ability to complicate any and all situations.

There’s some sort of Shakespeare quote about this. But comparing his relationship with his futurist boyfriend to such an old text feels wrong and he doesn’t bother recalling it.

“How’s your food?” Tony asks, a fry dangling from his lips.

Rhodey’s heart nearly skips a beat at the fact that Tony is utilizing any sort of small talk when conversing with him. “Oh, well, it’s pretty good. I always see this place and never really go in.”

“Me either. Figured it was worth a shot.”

Rhodey finds himself wondering what could possibly be preventing Tony from discussing his other, potentially top secret, projects, be it Stark Industries-related, Iron Man-related, or the latest edition, Avengers-related. However, he knows better than to push. Tony has the emotional capacity of a wounded animal. He’d rather have his issues bleed out than seek help. 

Once again, that Shakespeare quote would be applicable.

Tony asks if Rhodey wants to leave without finishing his fries. Rhodey doesn’t even get to respond before Tony gets his wallet out. Tony pays and Rhodey politely tells their waitress goodbye before Tony reaches for his hand and yanks him out of the café.

Rhodey’s nearly at a jog as he evades fellow pedestrians on the sidewalk. Tony slams his dress shoes on the pavement, making the slightest clicking sound as he reaches his car and stops. He lets go of Rhodey’s hand, unlocks the car, and ducks inside of it, already gripping the steering wheel when Rhodey enters.

“What was that about?” Rhodey asks.

Tony’s lips curl back into a smirk. “I did it,” he said.

Rhodey tilts his head to the side. “Did… what, exactly? I need more details here.”

“I did it,” he repeated, “I held your hand.”

Rhodey brings his hands to his face and twitches his fingers in response. “You’ve held my hand before.”

“Not in public.”

Rhodey leans back on the chair and recalls weaving his fingers with Tony’s when they were watching a movie. There’s another time that Tony grabbed his hand to tug him down into the workshop to see the latest modifications he was tinkering with for his suit. There’s a moment that he reached out for Rhodey’s hand while having a conversation with Pepper, but that was in the safety of the Avengers Tower. 

“Sorry I’m not very good at this stuff,” Tony adds, “I still… sometimes… hear my dad’s voice. Telling me that I can’t be… you know.”

Rhodey swears he can hear Howard’s voice in his ears saying one of those queers, but he chooses to ignore it. “So… congrats,” he told him, brushing his knuckles on the back of Tony’s hand. At least there was a reason for why the past fifteen minutes were so bizarre.

Tony is not mysterious. He’s never been. He can manipulate and charm, but his motives are never really that well-concealed.

It could be that Rhodey has just known him for decades at this point, but Rhodey knows better than to give Tony that type of satisfaction.

“I’m proud of you,” Rhodey adds.

Tony’s smirk blooms into a grin as he starts the car.


End file.
